


Without words

by noalinnea



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noalinnea/pseuds/noalinnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean makes a discovery about himself- and then another one about Viggo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without words

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback received with thanks! Let me know that you are still out there, reading this!

 

He knew when he walked past the make-up mirror and discovered that he was smiling- still smiling after running into Viggo on the way to his trailer, after not two minutes out there in the sun together, sharing a smoke and a few words, meant for each other's ears only, half-whispered, promising.

He knew he was lost. And maybe he should have been more careful, with his track record, more reserved, less prone to let him come this close. He probably should have been. He probably should have put an end to this altogether, weeks ago, instead of arranging for yet another meeting, another night out, another night spent at each other's side, in each other's arms,followed by another morning of lingering touches.

Completely, hopelessly lost.

He sighed and distractedly ran a hand through his hair, still sticky from wig glue, before he grabbed the car keys. He had barely made it to the door which he had left ajar on his way in, when there was a soft knock against the door frame and Viggo peered inside. "Can I come in?"

He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. "Sure."

Viggo nodded and took a step forward, hesitated, then took another. He looked at Sean in silence for a moment, his brow furrowed slightly. Then he cleared his throat.

"Sean, I-" He paused, searching for words, and his eyes darted to Sean's shoes for a moment before they returned. "I-" he tried again, and paused again, shrugging helplessly. Sean watched one of his hands come up to rub his neck, a clear sign of unease. Viggo shook his head, closed his eyes for a second and sighed heartfelt, before he took a deep breath and looked back up at Sean. When he did, there was a smile on his lips, a smile not unlike the one Sean had spotted in the mirror a few moments ago, Sean thought, his heart stumbling.

"Sean-" Viggo repeated, a little helpless, but before he could continue, Sean had already taken a step towards him and had reached out to cup his cheek, Viggo's skin warm against his palm.

"I know, Vig", he said, his voice a little hoarse. "I know." Searching Viggo's eyes, he felt a smile tugging at his lips. "So do I."


End file.
